Nous étions le noir et le blanc
by Hana Leigh
Summary: Nous étions le blanc et le noir. Deux êtres contraires, incompatibles, et pourtant si proches l'un de l'autre. Tu étais le blanc et j'étais le noir. Tu étais la lumière et j'étais les ténèbres. Un court OS exprimant les pensées ayant traversé l'esprit de Rogue pendant ces années en compagnie du chasseur de dragon blanc


**Nous étions le noir et le blanc**

Nous étions le noir et le blanc  
Nous étions le blanc et le noir. Deux êtres contraires, incompatibles, et pourtant si proches l'un de l'autre. Différents. Tu étais le blanc et j'étais le noir. Tu étais la lumière et j'étais les ténèbres. Tu étais toujours souriant, ta confiance en toi-même était inébranlable et paraissait même indestructible. quant à moi, j'étais silencieux et introverti. Pendant que tu brillais sous les feux des projecteurs, je restais en coulisses à fixer mes chaussures. C'était toujours toi qui réussissais à maîtriser de nouvelles techniques de combat, toi qui prenais des initiatives. Je ressentais toujours ce sentiment d'infériorité en restant à tes côtés. Plus petit, plus faible, moins attirant, moins rapide, je trouvais toujours quelque chose à me reprocher.  
Tu avançais sans peine sur le chemin clair et bien dessiné de la vie. Et pendant que tu avançais, moi, je restais derrière. Je te voyais toujours de dos. Je ne voulais pas te ralentir, je voulais juste rester près de toi, je te suivais donc, mais de peur de te gêner, je préférais m'effacer et rester muet.  
Tu étais éblouissant. Je t'admirais tellement. Oui, même si tu courais plus vite que moi, même si tu étais plus fort,. me tendant la main. Même si quelques fois tu partais devant, tu revenais toujours sur tes pas pour m'aider à avancer à mon tour. Je me fichais bien d'être le maillon faible de notre duo, je voulais juste être avec toi. Et même si je détestais cette main compatissante que tu me tendais, elle était pour moi une sortie de secours, une fenêtre qui me laissais un peu plus entrevoir ta lumière. Je voulais m'approcher encore plus de cette lueur qui émanait de toi.  
Nous étions deux êtres contraires et incompatibles, nos mondes étaient éloignés l'un de l'autre. L'obscurité t'était inconnue et je peinais à approcher la lumière, de peur de me brûler. Et pourtant, à force de te suivre comme ton ombre, de combattre à tes côtés, je sentais que quelque chose nous rapprochait. Ce n'était qu'une infime perception, un sentiment passager. _Quelque chose._

Tu étais le jour et moi j'étais la nuit. Nous étions tous deux des chasseurs de dragons. Et un jour, cette douce innocence qui nous berçait en ces jours heureux disparus. Nos mains furent souillées. Nos yeux n'ont alors vu qu'une couleur pourpre. Nous étions en enfer. _Tues moi ! Les chasseurs de dragons deviennent plus fort en se baignant dans le sang de leurs pères._

Ce jour-là, j'ai su que notre enfance dorée était finie. J'ai su que nous ne rentrerions jamais à la maison. J'ai su que ton sourire ne serait plus jamais encourageant et sincère. J'ai su, j'ai réalisé en voyant ta chemise tachée de sang et tes yeux larmoyants que cette chose si spéciale qui nous reliait n'était pas notre magie. _Sting, nous sommes liés par les ténèbres qui habitent notre âme_. Tu connaissais très bien mes faiblesses. Et j'avais appris à entrevoir les tiennes. Nous étions liés par la noirceur, et non par la pureté.  
Petit à petit, tu as changé. Tu as voulu dissimuler ces ténèbres qui nous liaient et rongeaient notre cœur. Nous avons tous deux changés. Je croyais être le seul à m'en être aperçu. Nous ne sommes jamais rentrés chez nous. Nous avons voyagé. Nous avons fuis notre triste passé. J'avais l'impression d'être un criminel. _Un meurtrier._

Je n'ai jamais su ce que tu pensais vraiment de moi. Je ne voulais pas le savoir. Tu comptais beaucoup pour moi. Tant que tu ne me rejetais pas, alors tout allait bien.

Tu ne te rendais pas compte à quel point tu avais changé. D'un gamin espiègle et rieur tu étais devenue arrogant et cruel. Même à moi, tu cachais ta tristesse et ta peur. _Peur de toi-même. _C'était aussi ce que je ressentais, seulement, malgré tout ce qui s'était passé, je n'arrivais toujours pas à exprimer mes sentiments. Tu prenais des décisions sur un coup de tête les mots franchissant tes lèvres n'étaient pas réfléchis. Tu t'ouvrais toujours autant sur le monde, mais tous tes dires, toutes tes actions n'étaient qu'un masque fait de promesses brisées, de haine et de colère. _Différent_. Tu te haïssais toi-même. Au fond de toi, tu brûlais d'une colère sourde envers le monde entier. _Tu étais différent._

Même dans ces conditions, je continuais à te regarder avancer plus loin encore. Doucement, tu t'éloignait de moi. Tu ne revenais presque plus sur tes pas. J'ai du avancer par mes propres moyens, dans l'espoir de te rattraper. Même si la lumière qui émanait de toi n'était plus aussi forte, même si tout ceci n'était qu'un mensonge, je t'admirais toujours. Et quand on nous a surnommé "les dragons jumeaux", j'étais tellement heureux, l'idée que nous soyons comme des frères me réjouissait. Au fond de moi, je savais que j'étais intimement lié aux ténèbres, encore plus que toi. L'obscurité t'avait blessé et changé. Mais pour moi, ce n'était que mon élément, mon arme, mon quotidien. _C'est ça ! Tant qu'il est là, tout va bien ! Si je devais à nouveau perdre la raison, la lumière me tuera._

Nous étions étroitement liés. Et en même temps si loin l'un de l'autre. Nous partagions le même rêve. Nous avions des parents semblables. Nous étions liés à la mort depuis l'enfance. Alors, je resterais toujours près de toi, même si ma présence devais disparaitre, je serais toujours derrière toi, à te regarder avancer, qu'importe le chemin que tu auras choisi. Parce que tu es mon ami, Sting.


End file.
